Loss and Memories
by Saikagrl
Summary: Remus has a personal reason to fight, and more than just the loss of the James and Lilly. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to post another story for those of you who enjoyed my first. The rating is more for safety than anything. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated, but only if they are critiquing. Thanks in advance!  
  
I do not own any of the incredible characters in the HP books. Gala Crian is a character I made up for this fanfic and I do own her, if you really want to put it in those terms...  
  
  
  
Utter darkness, complete, and deeply dreadful. A shriek of agonized pain and jeering laughter is surrounding it, and the crying stops abruptly with a muffled sob. He could not reach her, he was almost there, just hold on...  
  
Remus Lupin awoke with a jerk and immediately reached for his wand hidden beneath his pillow. He could feel the sweat trickling down his face mixed in with his tears and a scream lodged heavily in his throat. Remus sat silently in the blackness of his small room in the hidden house of the Order of the Phoenix. The memory of the dream, of the unforgiving reality, weighed heavily upon him. His shoulders sagged, his head drooping miserably. The end would be coming, there would be more pain and misery, and that would be the hefty cost for the freedom soon to be had, hopefully anyway. Knowing he would not be able to sleep any longer, Remus rose from his bed, got dressed, and proceeded down stairs to the kitchen. He poured himself a strong cup of coffee, and sat wearily in front of the fire licking at what was left of the wood.   
  
Thoughts and memories clouded his mind and pushed their way behind his closed eyes. Remus heard humming behind him, and turned to see his fiancée. Gala was preparing a light, very light, dinner for them, after all, money was short right now. She looked into his eyes and smiled delicately before the memory faded into wispy thoughts. Remus found himself staring at the table, where a moment before, he had seen his beloved. He shook his head, he did not want to think about Gala right now, it was too difficult and too early.  
  
There was humming again behind him, Remus turned quickly expecting to see Gala, but finding Mrs. Weasley instead. She smiled a good morning at him, but when he did not return it, she came to sit by him. Remus was staring straight at the fire and appeared to be in another world. She placed her hand on his and gave a gentle squeeze.   
  
Molly knew part of the story, almost everyone close to Remus knew part of it. She questioned now whether or not it was any of her business, but until recently, Remus had been spending more and more time in his own darkening thoughts. Molly, being the ever-dependent motherly kind, worried deeply about her friend. Remus's already gaunt face looked miserable, his body language nearly screamed with distress.   
  
"I am always ready to listen if you need to unload." Molly squeezed his hand lightly again and smiled. She rose to start breakfast for those heading out on small tasks for the day. She started to hum again while setting pans to fry and bread to brown. Molly noticed Remus watching her, she turned slightly and met his gaze.   
  
"My fiancée used to hum almost the same tune. It just reminds me of her." Remus stated, "What is the name of the one you hum? I have heard it before."   
  
Molly smiled while continuing with breakfast, "Arthur and I used to listen to it while we were dating, and it became our wedding song. I can't remember the exact name or tune, but I know I am close. Something like Only You, I can't remember exactly."  
  
"Just You and Only You?" Remus questioned her.  
  
"Yes!" Molly answered excitedly, "That's it! I must remember that so I can get a copy of it somewhere."   
  
Remus smiled sadly, "Yes, it is the same one Gala used to sing. I thought so, they were so similar in sound."   
  
"Remus, do you have a picture of her?" Molly asked regretting asking the question.  
  
"Of course," Remus looked longingly at the picture while handing it to Molly.   
  
Molly gingerly held the old photo, which was slightly torn at the edges. A young Remus Lupin smiled happily up from the moving picture, and then turned with loving eyes to the woman beside him who had her arms around his waist. The woman could not have been more than twenty-five, if that. Her shoulder length hair was a dark strawberry blonde, and her eyes were dark green. Her complexion had a healthy and youthful glow. Molly suddenly recognized her, Gala Crian had gone to Hogwarts with her!   
  
"I didn't know you were seeing Gala!" Molly chimed, "I remember her from school, she was such a nice girl."  
  
"Yes, she was. And not many people knew we were seeing each other," Remus filled in for Molly, "Gala's father would not have approved."  
  
"How he could have raised such a nice daughter is a mystery. Lord Crian was a monster!" Molly shuddered at the thought of the evil man.  
  
"Yes, he was a very big supporter of Voldemort, but he did not raise Gala, his wife and house servants did." Remus continued, "She detested being in Slytherin as well, but that again was her father's doing. She was not involved in the sorting ceremony, her father wanted her in Slytherin and that is where she went. Money has a way of silencing old rituals."  
  
"I always wondered how she got into Slytherin, she never did seem the sort." Molly continued to look over the happy young couple in the picture.  
  
Remus's eyes stayed riveted on the picture in Molly's hands, his fearful looks made Molly wonder, "Do you have any other pictures of the two of you?"  
  
"No," Remus looked at Molly sadly, "she worried about her father finding out about us."  
  
"Why, if you made her happy what was the problem?" Molly handed the picture back.  
  
"Her father ran her life even though he was never around. Lord Crian even made arrangements for Gala to be married practically right out of Hogwarts." Remus sounded disgusted as the thoughts darted through his mind. "She would have three years of study after Hogwarts, and then it would be off to the altar."  
  
"What was his hurry? Didn't he care about her happiness?" Molly asked shocked.  
  
"Gala was not the son he wanted, and her mother could not have any more children," Remus answered her almost spitting the words out, "so he wanted a grandson, immediately. His daughter would then be twenty after her studying abroad, and what better time to saddle her with a child, as long as it was a son. If not, she probably would have been ordered to keep having children."  
  
"Such a shame." Molly shook her head sadly.  
  
"Yeah, but Gala was able to put him off for almost three and a half years," Remus smirked, "She kept defying him until she couldn't anymore, then it began to become scary for her."  
  
"What a terrible man!" Molly clucked.  
  
"Its worse than you realize," Remus added angrily, "Lord Crian practically sold his daughter to the highest bidder. The Crian's were very old, very powerful money, and they were very pure-blood."  
  
Molly brought her head up sharply, "Do you mean..?"  
  
"Yes." Remus's anger scared Molly, "Lucius Malfoy was the top contender. Oh, Lord Crian was delighted his only heir would become a Malfoy after graduation. What I am guessing is Crian and Malfoy would help Voldemort to full power and then sit on his right hand."  
  
"So what really happened?" Molly tried to change the direction of the conversation, "Gala met you?"  
  
"Yeah, I was reading by the lake like I always did, and she just came up to me..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Once again - I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series. (I can wish though) Please Read and Review!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Remus sat in the shade of the beech tree by the lake his nose buried deep into his book on Potions. The subject held a lot of promise to his, personal problem. He was so involved in his reading of one of the potions Remus failed to notice the girl sit down next to him. Only when Remus felt someone reading over his shoulder did he turn around and found himself face to face with startled green eyes.  
  
"I was just curious as to what you were reading." Came the soft-spoken reply.  
  
Remus drew himself back from the eyes to get a better look at who he was talking to. "Gala Crian from Slytherin, right? What can I do for you?"  
  
"How come you're not afraid of the big bad Slytherin?" Gala demanded.  
  
"Cause you couldn't scare a muggle if you tried." Remus eyed at the girl casually.  
  
"That's not true, muggles are scared of their own creations." Gala stated making herself even more comfortably close to him. She stretched out her long legs in front of her and leaned back on her elbows. "So this Slytherin doesn't scare you?"  
  
"No, she actually doesn't seem to be the Slytherin kind." Remus looked sideways at her.  
  
"I'm not." Gala almost growled, "Father bought Slytherin house for me. I was not allowed to take part in the sorting ceremony."  
  
"So you actually don't know which house you should belong to?" Remus's full attention was riveted on their discussion, his forgotten book placed beside him in the grass.  
  
"Nope, and I will probably never know," she smiled slyly at him, "unless someone helps me get to the Sorting Hat."  
  
Remus looked at her amazed, "What makes you think I can do that?"  
  
"Why not? You and your friends seem to have the run of Hogwarts, and I know there is a secret to it. I'm just not sure what it is otherwise I would have done it by now." Gala turned to look him in the eye, "Please, I will find a way to pay you back. I want to know what house I truly belong to."  
  
Remus looked at her for a few minutes before he realized he was staring at her. He turned his eyes quickly to the lake blushing slightly "I'm not sure if I can get us into Dumbledore's office or not, that is going to be tricky."  
  
"Oh," Gala's face fell.  
  
Remus looked over at her again and noticed she was trying to hide her disappointment, "Let me see what I can do, don't give up so quick." Gala smiled at him warmly. "Besides," he continued, "you don't act like a Slytherin, I'm kind of curious myself."  
  
It was getting later, and the two students decided to head back towards the school. Remus helped Gala up and then turned back to the school. Gala looked down and picked up his Potions book putting it under her arm. Remus seemed to be deep in thought when she walked up beside him and was muttering under his breath.  
  
"So is your friend planning on kicking Ravenclaw's tail feathers tomorrow?" Gala tried to bring up more conversation.  
  
"Hmm?" Remus seemed to ask, but still deep in thought.  
  
"Quidditch. Game. Tomorrow." Gala tugged on his sleeve.  
  
"No, I don't play." Remus answered absently.  
  
" I know that! Your friend Potter, oh, never mind." Gala rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you made an interesting point," Remus apologized.  
  
It was Gala's turn to be confused, "What, about tomorrow?"  
  
"The game! Everyone will be there, we could do it then!" Remus began walking faster.  
  
"Remus wait up! I can't walk that fast!" Gala was jogging to keep up with him.  
  
Remus turned quickly catching her by the shoulders, "Meet me at the top of the main stair case just after the game starts, but be sure no one becomes suspicious."   
  
Remus turned leaving Gala standing near the entranceway. She watched his retreating back go up the stairs and head presumably towards his common room.  
  
"Boys." Gala shook her head and turned towards the dungeons.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Gala checked her watch again, the hands had not moved. She could hear the screams of the students in the stands at the game.   
  
"Why aren't you at the game?" A voice behind her questioned.  
  
Gala whirled around and looked down the hall. She did a complete circle looking for anyone in the area, but didn't see movement anywhere. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder, Gala jumped and let out a squeal.   
  
"Sorry, I meant it as a joke," Remus appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Wha, how, how did you do that?" Her anger forgotten.  
  
"I borrowed a friend's cloak."  
  
"Wow," Gala looked over the cloak, "these are rare! Do I get to try it out to?"  
  
"Of course, that's how we're getting there." Remus shook the cloak and rested it on his forearm, "Are you ready to try this?"  
  
Gala nodded her head and the two students began to walk down the corridor. They moved a few feet apart so not to draw attention to themselves if anyone should see them, Remus leading the way. They stopped and threw the cape over themselves several minutes later.   
  
"Sorry, but we're going to have to get a little closer." Remus blushed as he wrapped his arm around Gala to keep them hidden together under the cape. Thank Merlin she can't see my face. Remus could feel the heat of his face.  
  
The students made their way down a large hall filled with portraits and large windows. Remus pulled Gala to one side quickly causing her to fall into him. He blushed again, and pointed to the end of the hallway were a large gargoyle was moving to one side allowing a doorway to open. Professor Dumbledore walked out closely followed by Professor Flitwick. The two were deep in conversation, but stopped just outside the door. Remus and Gala moved quickly trying to get in the door before it closed. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore stood just barely inside the door so that it could not close until he moved a little farther away. As soon as they were in, Professor Dumbledore moved further down the hall with Professor Flitwick with a wide smile.  
  
Remus removed the cape after the door was closed behind them. They looked around and found the only way to go was up the stairs in front of them. Remus started up the stairs followed closely by Gala. The stairway wound up and into itself leaving the students standing in a doorway looking into a large study. Gala and Remus looked around in awe and walked in staying close together. Vials of potions and odd devices stood on tabletops around the room. And the books! Books lined the shelves everywhere they could see. The room held a comfortable and homey feeling for as large as it was. Gala walked to the nearest bookshelf and began to investigate the ancient volumes there.   
  
"Fawkes must be away," Remus stated absently standing next to a large golden perch.  
  
"Who is Fawkes?"  
  
"Headmaster's phoenix." Remus grinned at her surprised expression.  
  
Wow. Gala thought beginning to look for the worn Sorting Hat.   
  
"Ms. Crian, Mr. Lupin." A raspy voice sang causing both students to jump and look around. "I was wondering when you would be coming to me." Gala and Remus followed the voice to a large bookcase behind Dumbledore's desk. The old hat sat in a roomy section of the bookcase within easy reach.  
  
Gala looked eagerly at the hat, "I was wondering."  
  
"Yes," the wise hat interrupted, "I will tell you which house you belong to."  
  
Gala glanced at Remus quickly with a large grin before gently lifting the hat and placing it on her hair. Her expression changed immediately and she appeared to be deep in thought. Remus watched for several long seconds before he noticed the smile playing at the corners of her lips.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat suddenly erupted.   
  
Gala jumped at Remus suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I knew I wasn't a slimy back stabbing serpent!" Gala giggled, "My father would be furious!" She failed to recognize the crimson shade of Remus's face as she carefully replaced the hat on the shelf with a smile. "Thank you."   
  
"Ms. Crian, Mr. Lupin," and the wide old hat fell silent.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gala and Remus walked along the shoreline of the pond on the Hogwart's grounds. Gala was deep in thought, while Remus casually walked beside her. He could tell she was deeply troubled about what had happened.  
  
"It's not fair." Gala broke the silence angrily. "I should be in a house where people respect each other and care for one another, but no, Father had to go and be ridiculous about things and demanded I be put in Slytherin." She stopped suddenly and sat down moodily on the grass. "Instead I am stuck in a house I detest, with people who suck up to me because, I am a Crian with loads of money and a father who is power hungry!" Remus sat down with her, listening to her intently as she expelled her anger. "Did you know that? He's crazy, all he cares about is his money and reputation. Merlin forbid his heir, and that's all I am, get accepted into a house people respect instead of fear!" She breathed heavily trying to hold back the threatening tears. She looked up to meet Remus's steady gaze, "I don't even have any friends I feel I can trust. In my own house yet!" The threatening tears started to slide down her cheeks. "I hate it here."  
  
"Don't say that. Look at all you're learning. From what I know of you, you are intelligent, very popular, and you turned down a chance at the Slytherin quidditch team. Besides, you do have friends here."  
  
Gala wiped the tears from her face, "Name one that is a true friend to me."  
  
"Well, me, I guess. I think you would make a great friend." Remus looked at her.  
  
Gala looked up at Remus to see if he was kidding her. She held his gaze strongly refusing to look away until she saw what she wanted to. She smiled thoughtfully at him, "Yeah I guess you and I could get along. Slytherin house is already unhappy with me for talking to other houses. At least other houses have manners." She turned to face Remus with a large smile; "I'm not a Slytherin!" Gala jumped at Remus again and hugged him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Molly sighed contently, "So that is how you met. What a wonderful story, did you two have secret meetings? Did you start dating right away?" Molly was bursting with questions, and she wanted answers to them all. When she looked up from her cooking she regretted asking the questions.  
  
Remus sat with his shoulders hunched slightly and his head in his hands. His eyes were staring intently at the fire now banked to heat the drafty kitchen. He appeared to be far away and in deep thought.  
  
Poor man, Molly thought sadly, probably thinking about Gala. Such a shame, I believe they must have been happy.  
  
"I think I will go and lie down." Remus stood and headed towards the door. "I didn't sleep well last night." Just before he went through the doorway he turned back to Molly, "lets finish another time."   
  
"I'm always here to lend an ear when you want to talk." Molly answered him.   
  
"Thank you Molly, we will continue another time. I'm sure you would like to know the end." Remus smiled before leaving the kitchen and Molly in the silence of the morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Remus sat down heavily on the corner of his bed. He sighed deeply letting his mind wander carelessly. He gingerly pulled the worn picture from the inside folds of his old robes. The young people in the picture looked up at him and waved. Remus smiled watching the movie picture couple. Gala turned to the young Remus and poked him gently in the ribs silently laughing. The young man turned quickly to her and swept her into a loving hug. Remus did not feel the tears slide down his face.  
  
She was screaming. He could almost feel her pain as he rushed through the darkness. The scream was growing weaker. Almost there don't give in Baby - I'm coming. There was a strangled choke and the silence fell. He was too late, too late...  
  
Remus's eyes jerked open and he swiftly pulled his wand from his robe. His eyes wide he searched the room for any kind of activity. Nothing. He replaced his wand and reached for his picture, but his fingertips brushed only fabric. He reached again but still no photo. Remus pulled at his robe pocket and began a hasty search.  
  
'It has to be here. I must have dropped it when I fell asleep.' Remus thought desperately. He dropped to the floor and began searching.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Molly closed the door to the twins' bedroom and shook her head. Those boys were going to get a real talking to when, and if, she saw them. She walked further on thinking about what she had to do for the day. Her first chore was laundry, and everybody's was on the list. She set her heavy basket down in front of Remus's door and knocked gently on the door. When she received no answer she opened the door slightly.  
  
'He won't mind if I pick up his sheets,' Molly flicked the light switch. Her eyes opened wide at the state of the room. The bed had been ripped apart. The sheets were strewn about the floor, and the heavy comforter was hanging from the closet door. The pillows, which were out of their pillowcases, lay against the wall in a pile. The mattress was half on and half off the box springs. The once neat dresser and bedside tabletops must have been wiped clean only to have the things put hurriedly back on. What little furniture there was in the room had been moved about and sat at odd angles. Molly blinked in amazement at the mess.   
  
'He is almost as bad as the twins' the bewilderment on her face showed. 'I wonder what in Merlin's beard he was doing. Well, it won't hurt to tidy a little bit.' She straightened up as best she could then stuffed the sheets into her already over loaded basket.   
  
Molly walked down the stairs and into the laundry room where she deposited the heavy basket. As she shook the sheets out to put into the machine she noticed a fluttering piece of paper. After loading the muggle contraption, which she really enjoyed, she picked up the paper and turned it over. The picture of Remus and Gala looked up at her in relief and waved before returning to each other. Molly looked at the picture in shock.  
  
'Remus would never leave this anywhere, especially after the protectiveness he had shown when I looked at it earlier.' Molly thought, 'I wonder if he knows?' She went in search of her troubled friend.  
  
Molly found Remus sitting quietly in front of the fireplace with a downcast look on his face. She smiled to herself about to fix what she knew was wrong. Molly entered the room quietly and sat down lightly beside him before placing the picture in his lap. She watched as Remus's eyes focused on the picture and the look of relief, which spread over his tight features.   
  
"Where did you find this? I searched my room for almost an hour." He was holding the photo tightly, "I thought it was gone."  
  
"It was in the sheets, I was doing laundry and went in to get yours. I usually shake them out before I put them in the machine," she smiled, "just in case."  
  
"Thank you Molly." Remus carefully put the picture inside his robes, and then double-checked it.   
  
Molly smiled at the man before standing up to get back to her chores. Remus had his hand over the pocket with the picture, and was sitting back with his eyes closed. 'He'll check that pocket every five minutes for a while,' Molly thought.  
  
"Molly?"   
  
"Yes Remus?"  
  
"Could we talk some more?" Remus still sat with his lids over his eyes. He felt like he had to tell someone.  
  
Molly sat down eagerly and leaned towards him, "Of course."  
  
... 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do NOT own, sniffles. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but school comes first!   
  
Miss Granger - I hope you like this!  
  
Emily - I am glad to see your reviewing me again, thank you!  
  
Thanks to James for beta-ing for me, I recommend her to everyone!  
  
Whitewolf and MollyWeasilyHP enjoy!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, I love you people, huggles!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Remus sat quietly on the worn couch in front of the banked fire, with Molly sitting quietly beside him waiting. Remus reached inside his pocket and pulled the picture out to look at the happy couple again. Gala Crian and young Remus looked up at them smiling looking full of innocence and happiness. Remus watched the moving picture for several long minutes as though trying to put himself in that picture.  
  
"Gala asked me to tutor her." Remus looked sideways at Molly with a smile. "No one knew why she asked a Gryffindor, but no one dared to question her. She claimed she needed help with transfiguration." A smile played at the corner of his lips.  
  
"I don't remember her having any problems in any of her classes." Molly stated with a wide grin.  
  
"Gala didn't have problems in class," Remus's smile showed, "she was a straight A student."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Remus entered the library and saw Gala sitting in a far corner by herself. He quietly made his way over to her and sat down across from her.   
  
"You are late."  
  
He looked up startled, "Sorry, but maybe you should try to give your best friends the slip without being asked a bunch of questions."  
  
Gala looked at him slyly, "I don't have that problem. Besides, I will do what I want without question from those Slytherins." She paused. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"We are suppose to be studying, Ms. Crian." Remus said standing up.  
  
Gala watched him from her seat as he turned and began to walk away. She put her books in her bag and followed him out of the library.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"It was the only way we could meet and then sneak off together." Remus stated simply. "Either of us would take the lead depending on what we had agreed to the day before. She didn't want to hide it, but I think she was fearful of her father finding out and causing problems."  
  
"Why didn't you simply meet where you planned?"  
  
"It was a bit more complicated than that. There might be times when one of us couldn't make it, mostly because friends became suspicious. Slytherins were the biggest problem, especially those out to become the Crian son-in-law. If one of us couldn't make it, we simply kept the plan for the next day."  
  
Molly looked sadly at her friend, "Is that the way it was all the time?"  
  
"For a while," Remus turned away, "Let's not get ahead of the story. We'd been seeing each other for a few weeks when she... asked."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Remus headed out of the castle and towards the lake. He pulled one of his books from his pocket and began to read. He knew Gala was behind him a-ways taking her time. He reached 'their' tree on the other side of the lake that was away from the noise and eyes of the other Hogwarts students. Remus seated himself in the shade and spread out some school materials. Gala came up a few minutes later from a slightly different direction. She seated herself in front of an open book and smiled at him.   
  
"So, how was your day" she started off, "did you miss me?"  
  
"You know I enjoy your company."  
  
Gala looked at him thoughtfully "We need to talk about something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Gala reached into her bag and pulled out a potions book that looked familiar.   
  
"Hey, I've been looking for that!" Remus reached for the book hesitantly.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or do I need to come straight out and ask?"  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean." Remus avoided looking at her.  
  
"Open the book to were your marker is." Remus started to weigh his options.  
  
"Will you tell me or do I have to tell you?" Gala persisted.  
  
"I don't know wh, what you are referring t-to." Remus stammered.  
  
"I know." She paused letting him prepare himself. "You are usually sick during the full moon. On those class days you are not in class. I noticed."  
  
Remus wouldn't look at her; 'she probably doesn't want to look at me anyway.'  
  
Gala reached across to him, "Remus."   
  
She waited.   
  
"Remus?" Gala began to collect her things, "I thought you would be happy you didn't have to hide this from me."  
  
His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her, "You mean you're okay with being this close to a werewolf?" He paused, "I'm dangerous."  
  
"Maybe once a month." Gala smiled widely, "If it makes you feel any better, I am also dangerous once a month."  
  
Remus looked at her confused, "How so?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know anything about a girl's monthly ritual?"   
  
Remus blushed crimson.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Molly sat on the couch trying to stifle the laughter. Remus looked at her with a large smile, the first real smile she had seen in some time.  
  
"It wasn't funny." Remus looked at Molly skeptically.  
  
Molly burst out laughing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not own. Happy? (But I would like to!) ;-}  
  
My last chapter had some laughs, but I'm trying to write this as a serious story. Since I was so mean as to not update for a few months, I thought I'd write a couple of chapters. I promise to try to keep up with writing more.  
  
Emily and James, thanks for the reviews on chapter 4 already!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A few days had passed since Molly had been able to talk with Remus. She did notice, however, that he appeared to be in a better state of mind. He did not seem to be as tired and even sat in the living room to relax instead of trying to disappear from sight. Molly had just finished washing the dishes and sat down at the table to have a cup of coffee. The house of the Order of the Phoenix was quiet tonight. The kids had been sent to Hogwarts, some of the members were out on missions, and the rest were getting some much-deserved rest. She was worried about Harry and her children, but the fact that Dumbledore was at the school watching them lessened her fears. She felt a draft from the doorway and looked up to see Remus entering from the chill outside.   
  
"Remus, come in here and get something hot to drink." She quickly pulled another mug from the cabinets and filled it with coffee.   
  
Remus smiled at her as he sat down at the table and reached for the hot liquid. "It's one of those days, the cold settles into your bones. Thanks Molly."   
  
They sipped at their drinks comfortably. The house had become lonely since the kids had left, and Molly had noticed more than anyone had. She welcomed the idea of friendly company, and the hope of more of his sad tale.   
  
"Did you know she glowed when she walked into a room?" Remus looked up at her and smiled, "There were times when it upset her to have attention like she did. What bothered her most were the guys who wanted to be the Crian son-in-law, and it was always the Slytherins."   
  
"I thought she was to marry Lucius shortly after graduation?" Molly looked confused.  
  
"That was decided after Christmas during her seventh year." Remus tightened his grip on his coffee cup. "Gala and I had officially started seeing each other the summer before our seventh year. Her father was never home, and her mother wanted her to be happy. Lady Crian never told her husband about us."  
  
"At least someone in her family cared about her," Molly shook her head.  
  
"Gala was not happy when she came back to school from the holidays..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The library door slammed shut. Every student looked up at the racket trying to see what was going on. The librarian quickly stormed over to someone and began to whisper in harsh sounding tones.  
  
"Get out of my way and do not bother me with your petty complaints." The students stifled their laughter and a girl moved past the shocked librarian. Gala made her way back to the stacks of old books; glaring daggers at anyone who dared to meet her harsh gaze. She found Remus in the potions part of the library with a large, but concerned smile on his face.  
  
"Dare I ask how your Christmas was?"  
  
"We need to go somewhere we can talk privately without having to worry about being overheard." Gala pulled the book from his hands and put it on the shelf next to her. When she looked back at him, Remus could see the tears threatening to spill down her face. "Now Remus."  
  
Without another word, Remus handed her a handkerchief and led the way out of the library. She followed willingly, sniffing occasionally. He climbed the tower stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room and waited outside the portrait of the Fat Lady for her to catch up. As soon as she did, he muttered the password and led her into the common room. There was a hush as the Gryffindor and Slytherin entered through the portrait.   
  
"She's alright," Remus looked around, daring anyone to challenge him. He grabbed her hand and led her up to his room. When he got to the landing he heard his friends inside laughing about something.  
  
"My friends are in here, but it's the safest place for us to speak privately." Remus opened the door slightly and looked in.  
  
James sat on the floor playing with the stolen snitch while arguing with Sirius who was reading from a book of quidditch plays. Peter sat in a large, over stuffed chair eating candy.   
  
"Padfoot!" James yelled, "Padfoot, tell him the Bulgarians have the better team this year."  
  
"Get real Prongs, Padfoot knows better." Sirius shoot back starting another argument excluding Remus and Peter.  
  
"Guys," Remus rolled his eyes. "Guys!" Remus said louder.  
  
The group of teens looked at him.  
  
"Can you excuse us for a minute?" Remus said quieter.  
  
"Who's us?"  
  
Remus pushed open the door showing his friends his company.  
  
"She's Slytherin!" Sirius jumped up. "Pad, er, Remus, you can do better than a slimy snake!" Sirius looked at her closer, "Wait a second, I know her from somewhere."  
  
"I," Gala spoke angrily to Sirius without blinking, "would like to tell him the bad news if you don't mind."  
  
Remus looked between his friends and his girlfriend. "We need to talk, please guys." He paused, "I told you I was seeing someone in a different house."  
  
James, Sirius and Peter looked at him as if he had transfigured himself into a griffin. Gala looked around the room and settled on Peter. He was staring at her with a look of hunger before he quickly dropped his gaze. She glared defiantly at his turned face, which was coloring red. James and Peter stood up and exited the room, but not without questioning looks.  
  
"If she doesn't tell you, I will." Sirius glared at Gala while speaking to Remus. Remus looked between his girlfriend and best friend confused about what was being said between their silent fight. Sirius left, slamming the door closed behind him.   
  
"I'm guessing you'll tell me about that?" Remus turned to look at Gala.  
  
Gala sat down on the couch facing the fireplace while Remus cast a silencing charm over the room so no one would hear what they were talking about. He joined her seconds later. Gala's eyes began to water again. Remus opened his arms and wrapped her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Daddy was home over the holiday," she looked up at him. "I'm sorry we didn't spend Christmas together."  
  
Remus held Gala against him, brushing her hair away from her face. "That's okay, did you still get my package?"  
  
Gala looked up and smiled through her tears. She held up her left hand showing Remus the promise ring he had picked out for her at one of the shops from Diagon Alley. The small red stone glittered against Gala's lightly tanned skin. It wasn't the most expensive ring there, but it had caught his attention right away. It somehow seemed to be the perfect ring for Gala.  
  
"So," he was hesitant to bring the subject up, "what's so important?" Right away, Remus was sorry he had brought the subject up. Gala's green eyes filled with tears again. His first reaction was to hold her tighter and try to make her feel better.  
  
Gala wiped at the tears on her face "Daddy did something... horrible."  
  
Remus tensed and then anger took its place, "what did he say to you?"  
  
"He, he" Gala was trying to control herself, but was failing, "Daddy sold me!" Gala began to cry into Remus's handkerchief. Remus sat silently holding her in shock. "Remus?"  
  
"What do you mean, he sold you?" Remus looked at her with confusion.  
  
"He sold his heir," Gala said the word with disgust, "to the highest, most pure-blooded, evil wizard he could."   
  
Remus looked at her shocked, "He sold you?"  
  
"I am to be married three years after graduation." Gala looked into his face trying to determine what he was thinking.  
  
"He sold you into marriage?!" Remus nearly screamed.  
  
"That's not the worst of it, Remus," Gala shook "he sold me to Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Remus, may I see your picture again?"  
  
He smiled openly, handing her the worn photo. "She always wore it on her ring finger on her left hand. She didn't worry about her father noticing, she said he never noticed anything about her."  
  
The young couple in the picture smiled up at her and waved. Molly looked closely at the picture of Gala trying to focus on the slender hand. The picture couple laughed at her attempts. Young Remus whispered into Gala's ear and she held out her left hand proudly. Molly could just see that Gala wore two rings on her ring finger. Molly watched the couple a few minutes longer, they were so happy, and this was just a photo of what had been.  
  
Molly dabbed at the tears in the corner of her eyes. "Poor Gala, she must have been furious."  
  
"Furious?" Remus looked up from his mug briefly; "she was crushed. Gala knew her father wasn't happy with her, but she always thought she mattered to him, even in the slightest way. When he did that she finally knew she wasn't of importance to him, she was simply a materialistic possession he sold."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes. Molly thought over what she had been told. 'Poor Gala, she had such a sad life, and just when she thinks she has found happiness, that evil father of hers ruins it.'  
  
Remus watched Molly's expressions change.  
  
"Molly." Remus met her gaze; "Remember there is more to the story than that."  
  
Molly looked up expectantly, "What did you plan to do?"  
  
"The only thing we could." Remus smiled secretively. "We made plans to leave Hogwarts directly after the graduation ceremonies..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. (Sniff, I can dream I'm that creative though.) The plot idea is mine as well as the character Gala Crian. Please hit that review button, I'm always open to positive critiquing.   
  
To those you have been reviewing me, I'm on a roll right now!! Allow me to try to make up for the wait.  
  
Thanks to James for beta-ing me, she's great, don't forget to check out her stories!!  
  
"Talk" - 'Thought'   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Molly and Remus sat comfortably together in the kitchen.   
  
"How did you make plans, you had to have had help." Molly stirred her coffee.  
  
"Well, I did need help, but I first had to try to get James, Sirius, and Peter to understand what was going on. Sirius was furious."  


XxXxX

  
  
"What in Merlin's beard do you think you are doing dating a Slytherin?!" Sirius was furiously yelling at Remus while James and Peter looked on.   
  
"Sirius calm down, I'm sure Remus was planning on telling us," James sighed heavily, "at some point anyhow."  
  
"Will you calm down? I..." Remus started, but was quickly cut off by Sirius.  
  
"Calm down," Sirius started pacing their room, "calm down? Did you know Lucius was also after my cousin, Narcissa? It was just a matter of which family had more to offer the this Lord Psycho and keeping it centered around him."   
  
"Gala wants nothing to do with her father's treachery," Remus was losing his temper, "and do not speak about her that way."  
  
"Padfoot, tell us what is going on. And Sirius," James cut him off, "just stay quiet until we know what is going on." Sirius shut his mouth and sat moodily down on the bed glaring at Remus.

XxXxX

  
  
"I told them everything that night. Our meeting, seeing each other secretly," Remus sat back and grinned, "well, maybe not every detail. They weren't happy about it at first, but I arranged for them to meet Gala on a more personal level."

XxXxX

  
  
"Remus, can't we do something else tonight?" Gala pulled against him slightly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Lets have a picnic, under our tree, this evening." Gala persisted, "I'm sure your friends have other things to do."  
  
"It's supposed to rain this evening."  
  
"Then we can sit in the astronomy tower and watch the storm," Gala stopped and pulled Remus to a stop, "Remus, please."  
  
He turned around, "Gala, relax, they are going to help us."  
  
"They don't like me, they are going to help you." She looked away from him.  
  
"They'll like you, your cute," Remus grinned, "and a Gryffindor."   
  
Remus began to lead the way down the deserted hallway again while Gala tried to trail behind. This proved to be difficult because Remus would not let go of her hand. The couple walked along the hall on the seventh floor and stopped in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy who was being clubbed by trolls. Remus let go of Gala's hand and proceeded to walk back and forth three times in front of her. Gala was beginning to wonder when she noticed a door opposite of her. Before she could say anything, Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her through the doorway. James, Sirius, and Peter lounged in the old furniture close to the fireplace.   
  
Gala glanced at them nervously, "where are we, I've never seen or been in this room."  
  
"The Room of Requirement, it's only here when you need it." James answered for the group. "I'm James Potter." He introduced himself to Gala.   
  
"I was getting there," Remus said, "Yeah, that's Potter, this is Sirius, and over there is Peter. Guys this is Gala."  
  
"Okay," Gala started, "Remus told me you were going to help us. He also told me he answered most of your questions, so what do you want to know?"  
  
"I thought you were going to marry Lucius Malfoy." Sirius glared at Gala openly.  
  
Gala looked to Remus, "I didn't think anyone else knew about that."  
  
"Oh my cousin and family do. You see Narcissa has been your top contender," Sirius answered before Remus could say anything, "Merlin knows why she would be interested in that git, but then again, I never said she had brains."   
  
"Then she can have him," Gala shot back.  
  
"Knock it off Sirius," Remus stepped in, "I wanted you to meet my girlfriend and help us, not roar at her."  
  
"How do you know she's not just using you," Sirius was storming, "she could be saying all this to make Malfoy jealous or..."  
  
"Sirius!" James said pulling at his arm. Peter sat in the couch watching the entire scene.  
  
"I've had enough." Gala leapt to her feet; "We can do this without them Remus." She headed over to the door with Remus at her heels.  
  
"Gala wait." Remus threw a murderous glance over his shoulder at Sirius.   
  
Sirius stood watching Gala with a shocked expression, "I'm sorry." Remus was trying to talk Gala into coming back to sit down. "I didn't think she was sincere, she's a Slytherin. How can I trust a Slytherin?"  
  
Gala glared at him, "I'm a Gryffindor you-..."  
  
"Gala is a Gryffindor" Remus interrupted her, "that's why I used the invisibility cloak that time. We sneaked into Dumbledore's office so she could try on the sorting hat."   
  
Sirius sat down on the couch still watching the couple; "She's a Gryff?"   
  
Gala returned to where she had been sitting, "Yes, I am."  
  
James suddenly leaned forward in his chair, "Well, you know what they say."  
  
The group looked at him waiting.  
  
"Gryffs always help each other." James smiled easing the tension, "lets get a planned formed..."

XxXxX

  
  
"We came up with a rough plan that night." Remus rubbed his eyes, "During the last few months of we were able to put a final plan together."  
  
"How old was Gala when she graduated Hogwarts?" Molly wrapped her hands around her mug.   
  
"Seventeen," Remus finished his coffee. "She turned eighteen on June thirtieth."  
  
"You remember her birthday?" Molly bit her lip; 'I shouldn't push too much.'  
  
"I loved her... and that happens to be the birthday I proposed to her," he looked up at Molly and smiled, "she acted surprised, but I think she was expecting it." 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Anything you recognize from the books is Not Mine.  
  
White Wolf: I did not mean anything against Slytherin (being one personally to). I just thought I should keep up the obvious 'feud' between the houses. Please keep reading and reviewing!! Huggles from me to U!  
  
Thanks to James for being a great beta. Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Molly sat in front of a leaping fire working on her crocheting. Christmas would be here shortly and she wanted to get a head start on the sweaters for the kids. She could have used magic, but she wanted to keep her hands busy. Remus was away on a mission and she was dying to hear the next part of his sad romance. She reached into her yarn bag looking for more of the maroon color for Ron's sweater when she brushed paper.  
  
'What in the world?' Molly pulled out a cream colored envelope written with green ink. She read her name on the front and quickly recognized Remus's handwriting. She pulled out several pieces of paper each written on with his script. She smiled gleefully realizing Remus had written her the next part of his story.  
  
XxXxX  
  
Remus stood down the hall from the other students waiting for Gala to show up. James and Sirius joined him several minutes later dressed in their freshly clean and pressed Hogwarts robes.   
  
"Are you two ready to go?" James questioned Remus.  
  
"Yeah," Remus answered quietly, "Gala is worked up though. She is terrified about her father finding out before we are able to slip away."  
  
"I'm scared out of my wits."  
  
The friends turned around at her voice. Remus pulled her close to him, "Do not worry Gala, we will not be missed too quickly. By then we will be long gone."  
  
"Graduation will not take long, and you can slip out easily enough. We just won't see you at the dance tonight. We've already made up excuses for your absences." James smiled reassuringly.   
  
Gala looked at Remus and nodded her head at him. James and Sirius looked at them with confusion. "Since we won't be seeing each other very often," Remus reached into his robes, "we got you to something to share."   
  
"Its from the both of us," Gala also reached into her robe, "I knew you would miss your friend."  
  
"Friends." Sirius stressed the 's'.   
  
Gala looked up at Sirius with a large smile, "FriendS."  
  
The young couple handed over a small mirror the size of a book. James and Sirius looked into the mirror trying to discover its secret.  
  
"James." Remus stated clearly.  
  
"What?" He looked at Remus. Remus, however, was not looking at him, but at the mirror, which shone slightly with an illuminating light. James looked down at the mirror that did not show his reflection as it did before, but now showed Remus's along with Gala. "Cool."   
  
"We found a way to just allow your voices to contact us. If anyone else would attempt to contact us with either of these mirrors it would not work." Gala informed them of the mirror uses. She was looking down the hall while talking to the Marauders. Suddenly, Gala ducked behind Remus, "I will see you later, he is looking for me." She turned and quickly made her way down the hall. Remus watched her leave then turned to glare at the man who had entered Hogwarts. James and Sirius curiously looked as well.  
  
Lord Crian looked fiercely around the entrance hall daring anyone to make eye contact. He noticed several groups of kids decorating the hall for the graduation ceremonies. When the kids looked at him, he sneered at them and began to tap his cane harshly against the floor, "Mind your own business. Get back to your work." The kids immediately jumped and returned to their now, less cheerful task. He continued to glower around the room and was surprised, even though it did not show, to make eye contact with a young man standing with two others down the hall to his left. The young man refused to look away and was even presumptuous to glower right back at him. 'Insignificant, probably mud-blooded, nothing boy.' He thought as he continued to glare hatefully at a man he did not know. After several long seconds the boy's friends grabbed him and dragged him away from the hallway. Lord Crian began to walk towards the main hall tapping his cane every few feet.  
  
"I will assume that was Gala's father?" Sirius sniggered quietly.   
  
"That was Lord Crian, but he is no father to her." Remus answered coldly.  
  
"We know, you told us, remember?" James was trying to calm his friend down, "C'mon, we need to get into our places for graduation shortly, and then..."   
  
"Hey Remus," Sirius stopped the small group, "Gala said just our voices would contact you, what about Wormtail?"  
  
"Gala refuses to trust him completely, I'm not sure why." Remus shrugged his shoulders; "she was worried about telling him about us leaving."  
  
James looked at him, "You know, Lilly has weird feelings about him to."   
  
"C'mon guys," Sirius rolled his eyes, "we know Wormtail may be a little funny, but he couldn't be dangerous if he tried."  
  
XxXxX  
  
Molly wiped the tears from her face, 'Gala and Lilly didn't trust him. They knew something. Even at that time, they knew something.' She dabbed as more tears rolled down her cheeks. 'They were leaving, where was I...'  
  
XxXxX  
  
Late that afternoon, the students from all years congregated in the main hall where meals were usually served. Many parents had already filed in and found seats with excellent viewing points. Lord Crian had been one of the parents given a private booth that was a balcony. From there he could lord over everything. Lucius Malfoy sat next to him and they conversed silently watching the hordes of people below them. Silence descended on the hall as the professors and headmaster entered beginning the graduation ceremonies.  
  
Gala searched the crowd as graduation students went in search of their families. She knew where her father was and gradually made her way over to where the stairs were hidden. Gala found herself in her father's company before she felt ready.  
  
"Well Gala?" Lord Crian looked over his daughter conceitedly, "When will you be leaving for the manor?"  
  
"Father I wanted to stay for the graduation dance," Gala looked around from the balcony finding Remus, who was slyly watching her as well, "to say goodbye to my friends."  
  
Lord Crian sighed irritably, "If you must." He changed subjects; "You have not said hello to Lucius yet Gala. He will think you are ignoring him."  
  
She turned from Remus's gaze below, "Hello Lucius, how are you doing?"  
  
Lucius smiled, which reminded Gala more of a sneering snake, "Busy, as usual. Your father thought it important that I come and see your graduation. I must say, I do not think much of Hogwarts now that I have come back."  
  
Gala watched him uneasily; "You left only a year ago. Do you think so little of the school?"  
  
"Yes," Lucius drawled, "They did not teach me what was... essential. You can be certain that our children will not attend this school."  
  
Gala felt like slapping him. 'Do you have them named yet you louse?' She thought angrily.  
  
Suddenly Lucius reached for her hand and enclosed it in his, "Gala we will be happy together." He pulled her close to his side and looked down at the people below them. "Your father has given you to me and I will treat his only heir well."  
  
'I'm glad you realize I am more than an heir.' Gala thought sarcastically while shivering in his embrace. "My lord," she said through clenched teeth, "I must go and prepare for tonight, but I will see you at the manor in a few days."  
  
"Before you leave me," Lucius tightened his hold around her, "I think you should be told our joyful news."  
  
"What news my lord?"  
  
"I have asked your father to move up our marriage date to October." Lucius looked down at her shocked expression. "Do not worry, you will still be able to plan the perfect wedding in time."  
  
Gala gave Lucius a weak smile while she removed herself from him and went to stand before her father, "Father, I-I will see you soon."  
  
Lord Crian looked his daughter over critically, "Yes. Have a pleasant evening." He turned and headed down the stairwell.   
  
Gala smiled faintly to Lucius before turning away. She was stopped when she felt his cold hand cover hers again, "Gala." Lucius swept her into a deep kiss and embrace.  
  
Gala did not see as Remus started towards the stairs, anger on his face. Sirius and James were able to just grab him and pull him away.  
  
Lucius smiled down at her before taking his leave, his black cloak swirling about him. Gala breathed a moment pushing the tears away before heading down the winding stairs. As soon as Lucius joined Lord Crian at the entrance hall and left, Sirius and James let go of Remus. He stormed away from them in search of Gala. He did not wait long. He met her on the stairs while she was slowly making her way down.   
  
"Did that man hurt you?" Remus looked over Gala carefully.  
  
"No, but I couldn't get him to stop." The flood of tears burst out of her eyes.  
  
"Shh, its going to be okay Gala," Remus tried to sooth her, "he'll never be allowed to touch you again." James and Sirius made their way up the small stairwell. Remus waved at them to give Gala a moment to collect herself.  
  
"Remus?"   
  
"Yes Love?" He looked at her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Never as sure as anything else in my life. Don't let that man scare you." Remus winked at her, "we should get going."  
  
They stood up and met their friends at the entrance of the stairway.  
  
XxXxX  
  
Molly dabbed at her eyes again. She turned the paper over to continue and looked at a blank page with a short note from Remus.  
  
Gala did not tell me about the new marriage plans until after we had left. She was afraid. We realized we would have less time to hide than we thought, but we went for it. That's all for now Molly. I'm sorry but there was not enough time to write the rest. I will tell you the end in a few days.  
  
Remus 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Author's Note: Not mine. Hit the review button when your done reading, I like comments. Thanks to my readers and beta James.  
  
Molly waited patiently for Remus in the kitchen. He would be here any minute and she wanted to make sure he would be comfortable while he finished... his dinner of course.   
  
'What is taking him so long?' Molly stirred the stew. 'He is going to finish it tonight, I just know it.'  
  
The kitchen door swung open and she turned smiling brightly at Tonks. "Oh," she tried not to sound disappointed, "hello dear, hungry?"  
  
Tonks smiled appreciatively, "yeah, a little." Molly looked at Tonk's strawberry blond hair. "You look very, er, normal today Tonks." She joked lightly setting a bowl of steaming food in front of Tonks. Tonks giggled lightly and started eating, "Yeah, I'm suppose to dress to fit in today, feels weird."  
  
Molly sat in deep thought reading over the letter again when the door opened again and Remus entered. He paused when he saw the strawberry blonde hair and a smile appeared. Tonks looked up and his smile faltered for a second, but he quickly replaced it.  
  
"Tonks, you look nice today." Molly's head jerked up abruptly.   
  
"Thanks Remus," Tonks stood up and put her dishes in the sink, "I'm off, have a good evening you two."  
  
Remus began to ladle out the stew. Molly jumped up to finish and pushed him towards the table. After she sat the stew in front of him, she poured him a glass of water and sliced him some fresh bread. She sat down opposite of him and smiled.  
  
"We left shortly after graduation..."  
  
XxXxX  
  
Sirius, James and Lily leaned against the fruit portrait down the hall from the great hall and the graduation dance. They were silently conversing while watching the hallway for signs of stragglers to the dance. Slowly, Sirius swaggered down the hall to the main stairwell. He looked around lazily.  
  
"Remus." Sirius spoke into the mirror quietly.  
  
Within seconds a pale light showed at the edges of the mirror and Remus appeared. "We're on our way."   
  
Sirius waited several minutes while James and Lily watched silently. When he began to walk towards them they moved closer to the picture. When Sirius reached them James quickly tickled the pear. The portrait swung open and the small group slipped inside into the darkness of the hidden hallway.  
  
Sirius closed the portrait and turned in time to see Remus and Gala pull the invisibility cloak off. He smiled at his friends and handed them a small picnic basket. Gala looked at it with curiosity before excepting it.  
  
"I stole into the kitchen while the house elves were preparing the feast. The food has been shrunk down so more would fit; there is enough for about a week, maybe a little more. That way you won't have to stop anywhere close."  
  
Gala smiled her thanks and added it to the small bundle she carried under her cloak. The portrait swung open and the teenagers jumped in surprise while pulling out their wands. Peter fell through the portrait spilling cakes everywhere on the hall floor. There was a very audible sigh.  
  
"Peter, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sirius grabbed the back of Peter's collar and jerked him roughly to his feet; "did anyone see you?"  
  
"I, I don't think so," Peter stammered loudly, "I was trying to get here before Padfoot left."  
  
"Peter." James glowered, "keep it down." He looked around the outside hallway before pulling the picture shut.  
  
Gala glanced nervously at the small man. Peter was picking up the fallen cakes and shoved one greedily into his mouth. She looked away in disgust. Her gaze fell on Lily; she had the same expression on her face. There was more though, was it loathing? Gala wasn't sure. Lilly caught her eyes and just shook her head in revulsion.  
  
Remus, James and Sirius stood silently against the wall saying their good-byes. Remus hugged his two best friends while Gala looked on. Lily approached her slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry we did not get a chance to become closer acquainted," Lily smiled warmly. "We could have given them a real run for their money." She giggled lightly and embraced her. Gala felt the tears well up and hugged her gratefully back. Gala and Lilly approached the guys. James leaned down to hug Gala, "take care of him for us." Sirius looked at her and suddenly wrapped her in a tight hug without saying anything. When Peter walked up to say goodbye, Gala stayed behind Remus and simply nodded her head at him.   
  
With their good-byes said, Remus and Gala slipped down the passageway that led to the cellar at Honeydukes in Hogsmeade.   
  
XxXxX  
  
Remus was looking into his coffee mug. "We got out free and clear, no one realized we were gone. We made it to Hogsmeade and stayed in the Shrieking Shack for the night. After that we traveled, Gala wanted us to go everywhere. We were able to pick up short time jobs anywhere we went, there was still my problem, but there always seemed to be something that showed up."  
  
Molly sat quietly, she knew what the next part of the story contained.

Please hit the review button! A big thanks to my reviewers, not far to go now! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. Ms. Rowling is the genius there. The story idea is mine though, along with any characters I made up for the story. Thanks to James for beta-ing for me, I know I drove her nuts! I was not sure how to end this, but I hope my reviewers like it, especially those who have been reading since the beginning!  
  
Thanks for the reviews; I really like to hear what people have to say about my writing. On to the last chapter.  
  
XxXxX  
  
Remus and Molly picked up the tea set and moved into the living room where they would be more comfortable. Molly poured the steaming liquid into the old china cups. She handed one to Remus and sat herself down next to him on the couch. Molly poured cream and sugar into her own tea but her eyes never left Remus' face.  
  
"Everything was going fine. Gala was having some problems with learning to deal without magic, but she was also amused by muggles. We didn't give up magic completely anyway." Remus shifted in his seat; "In the month since we had left Hogwarts, we had traveled quite a ways. We were in Romania."  
  
XxXxX  
  
Gala leaned over the stove and stirred the cooking stew. She smiled at her reflection in the window while straightening her strawberry blonde hair. Remus was due home any minute and she wanted to have dinner ready for him. The people in Romania were very superstitious and it was better to be friendly and not draw attention. They would only be here a few more days, but better safe than sorry, especially with Remus' problem. Remus was at a neighbor's house helping out for the day, at least it was a few extra bucks.  
  
Gala snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the screen door banging shut. She waited expectantly for Remus to enter the kitchen area. She didn't wait long. Remus walked into the room with his hand behind his back. She smiled lovingly at him before he hugged her tightly.   
  
"Happy Birthday Baby." Remus pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to her. "I told you I would cook tonight, it's your birthday."  
  
"You worked today," Gala sat him down at the small table.  
  
Remus watched her as she worked around the small kitchen. She was humming to herself and he listened closely to her. He smiled when he recognized the tune, Just You and Only You. He couldn't wait any longer. Gala looked into his eyes and smiled delicately before returning to her work.  
  
"Gala?"  
  
She looked up from the stove.  
  
"Come here and sit down a second, please?"  
  
Concern covered her features, but she waited patiently until she was seated across from him. "Yes?"   
  
Remus reached out his hand to cover hers securely. "We need to talk for a minute." He paused, searching for words, "Gala, I know things are tight right now, but I don't want you to get upset." Remus pulled a small package from his coat pocket; "I bought it before we left school anyway."  
  
Gala looked at the red paper wrapping her surprise birthday present. She slowly unwrapped the package to stare at a velvet jewelry box. She looked at him while blinking back the tears and slowly opened the box to reveal a small heart shaped diamond setting. When she looked back to Remus he had moved to kneel beside her.  
  
"Gala, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears spilled down her cheeks; "Of course I will Baby."  
  
XxXxX  
  
Molly dabbed at the tears in her eyes. She did not, however, fail to notice Remus rub his face quickly with his sleeve.   
  
"We had a candlelit stew dinner that night with homemade bread. Not the most romantic way of proposing, but if you had asked Gala, she would have said it was romantic."  
  
Remus paused again. "We decided to have a small ceremony with just my friends. We talked in the mirror that night with them and told them the good news. We set the date for two years in November. James and Lilly knew Gala's father was watching them. No one looked at Sirius because his cousin became involved with Lucius, everyone assumed he would turn in his traitor friend and Gala for a reward."  
  
"How old was Gala when you proposed?"  
  
"She had just turned eighteen."  
  
Remus stopped and looked at the dying fire. His smile died and he shifted again and ran his hand through his faintly graying hair. Molly realized he was probably fighting the horrible memories and trying to hide his feelings. His right hand reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the worn picture. He smiled at the happy couple before looking blankly back into the fire.  
  
Remus looked towards Molly, but Molly knew he was looking past her...  
  
"We had been in hiding for a year and a half."  
  
XxXxX  
  
They had been living in a small village outside of Paris for the last few weeks. The couple had been in hiding for the last year and a half and had finally settled down after their many excursions.   
  
Remus had a job teaching at a muggle school part-time. He was able to work a few hours almost everyday. He was a favorite substitute in the school because he was so good about things. He didn't mind the jokes and even gave out suggestions for pranks.  
  
Gala mostly worked at home, but would sometimes help at a local bakery shop. She smiled as she thought about her boss, Mrs. Elish. The small round woman couldn't figure out how Gala could put a cake together as fast and efficiently as she could, especially with no school training. Fortunately, her boss was also their landlord.   
  
The house they were renting needed fixed up, and Mrs. Elish did not charge them much. The deal was Gala and Remus could stay as long as they wanted for low rent as long as they fixed and kept the house up. They often worked on improvements during the weekend, but magic made things easy. The house was warm and cozy in less than a month. Gala and Remus suspected another reason as well. Mrs. Elish wanted to help a young happy couple in getting ready to be married.  
  
Gala was in the living room reading when Remus came home. She had cleaned the house earlier that day to prepare to put up Christmas decorations. She jumped up as soon as he was in the door and dusting off the snow from his boots. She pulled him out of his coat and rushed upstairs. Remus smiled at her from the bottom of the stairs and stretched lazily.  
  
"C'mon!"   
  
Remus continued to smile, "what's the hurry?"  
  
"You said we could decorate tonight!"  
  
"Alright, if your in that big of a hurry." Remus bolted up the stairs after her.  
  
The tree had just been finished when they heard a knock at the door. Remus jumped up from their couch and opened the front door. Mrs. Elish smiled warmly and entered brushing the snow from her shoulders. Gala looked up from the couch and smiled back.  
  
"Oh, dear," Mrs. Elish colored pink, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."  
  
"Of course not Mrs. Elish," Gala sat up, "we were just settling down for a long winter's night is all."  
  
"Then I won't be long dears, I just wanted to drop off your present." Mrs. Elish reached into her jacket and brought out a package. "It's for the both of you."  
  
Gala accepted the package eagerly while Remus went to the hall closet. Mrs. Elish looked surprise when Remus put a present into her hands.  
  
"Open it."  
  
"You kids should be saving your money for your wedding. Besides, you've done more than I expected with the house." Mrs. Elish was opening the present anyway. She inhaled quickly when she picked up what looked like a small-crystallized egg.  
  
"It's supposed to be a dragon's egg, very rare." Gala explained. The egg was really a dragon's unfertilized egg. It had been given to her from one of the guys in Slytherin trying to get her to go out with him. Gala knew Mrs. Elish did not realize it was a real dragon's egg, but she would still treasure it, and Gala felt someone who would treasure it deserved it.   
  
"Wow." Mrs. Elish was practically speechless. She looked and turned the egg over carefully examining every part of it for several minutes. She looked up from the egg, "open your present darlings."  
  
Remus stood next to Gala as she ripped open the gift. The couple looked at the camera and smiled at their landlord. "This is great Mrs. Elish, we wanted one of these."  
  
"Stand back darlings, let me take your picture." Gala and Remus stood against the wall and smiled brightly at the camera.  
  
"Well dears, I had better get going." Mrs. Elish buttoned her coat and opened the door, "have a good night." She swept out the door.  
  
"We'll have to get this developed at a wizarding store, especially after the wedding ceremony." Remus turned the camera over and looked at it.  
  
"Its getting late hun, lets go to bed." Gala started up the stairs.   
  
Remus stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Are you really tired?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Remus raced up the stairs after Gala catching her at the doorway to their bedroom and kissed her.  
  
Gala's eyes fluttered open. It was early; it was very, very early. She rolled onto her side and kissed Remus before getting slowly out of bed. She yawned pulling on her robe and headed out the bedroom door. She was craving a small glass of milk. 'What a pain, its cold and I want milk.' She reached the kitchen and flipped on the light.  
  
Remus was sleeping soundly when he was suddenly yanked from his bed. His arms were roughly pulled behind his back and heavy cords were tightly tied around his wrists. Remus looked up blinking and he was met with a fist. 'No.' He was trying to clear his thoughts, but it was useless with whoever was beating on him. There was a scream and it came from downstairs. The blows stopped and there was rough laugh.  
  
"He isn't going anywhere, lets go downstairs and have some fun."  
  
Remus looked up at the two men dressed in heavy cloaks, wizarding cloaks. He tried to see their faces, but it was too dark and he didn't recognize the voices. The scream filled the air again, Gala! He struggled against the ropes. He could feel them loosening, but they were not off yet. She was screaming again, why wouldn't these ropes come off? Malicious laughter floated up from the hall stairs as she screamed. Gala was in pain, and he wasn't there yet. Remus suddenly spread his wrists and pulled as hard as he could. The ropes stretched and he pulled his left hand out. Gala's scream had grown weak.  
  
"Gala!"  
  
He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and pounded down the hallway.  
  
"Gala!" Remus was yelling.  
  
The malicious laughter continued while Gala grew weaker. Then Remus heard it.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"   
  
There was a flash of green light from the kitchen and the jeering laughter died away as Gala's muffled sobbing ended. Remus howled with anger and sprinted into the kitchen. Wisps of smoke faded into the air where the evil wizards had recently apparated. Gala lay on the floor breathing heavily. Remus lifted her head and looked over her to see if there were any damaging marks on her body.  
  
"No... no." Remus could feel tears burning down his face.  
  
Gala looked at him through bleary eyes as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Remus turned her on her side so she would stop choking on her own blood. She sputtered lightly before gripping his hand with hers. Seconds later Gala's grip lessened and she lay still.  
  
Remus did not even realize he was screaming.  
  
XxXxX  
  
"She died in my arms, less than one year till we would have been married."  
  
Molly was crying openly next to Remus. Right now though, he did not feel he could comfort her. He looked over at her and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket. Molly wiped at her eyes.  
  
"Do-do you know who?" Molly struggled to control her voice.  
  
"Not for sure, but I think Malfoy had something to do with it. Gala had defied him, and I think he wanted revenge." Remus stopped for a second, "And I think Lord Crian had something to do with it. I'm not too sure on the reasoning there though, other than she defied him to."   
  
"His own daughter." Molly felt anger building.  
  
"Three years later I lost James and Lilly to the same curse. Sirius I lost to Azkaban. And Peter to the dark side."  
  
"Remus."  
  
He looked at her for the first time since they had come into the living room.  
  
"Gala would not want you to forget her, but she would not want you to think you failed her. Do you think it makes her happy to see you in pain all the time and for so long?"  
  
"She died because I could not help her." Remus looked hurt, "did you miss that?"  
  
"She did not die because you could not help her Remus," Molly stated, "she died because she wanted to live her life." She paused letting him think about what she had said. "You gave Gala what she wanted. She did not leave you Remus, she is still with you." Molly cleared the tea set, "think about it."  
  
Molly left Remus sitting quietly in his own thoughts.  
  
XxXxX  
  
Remus changed for the night, it had been a long day. Reliving Gala's death had been very hard on him. He slipped into sleep with ease. When he woke the next morning he could remember part of his dream, and Gala had been smiling.  
  
Finish 


End file.
